hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Bhurtok
=Kingdom of Bhurtok= Bhurtok is a chapter of HFS, located in Farmer's Branch suburb in Dallas, Texas . The chapter is friendly to cross-organizational playing and encourages its members to accept visiting players from other organizations. The chapter has been in HFS since 1998. Heraldry History Bhurtok started officially in March 1998, when several members of the HFS East Plano chapter named Challain left to form a new HFS chapter. The decision was partially due to location, making it easier for several members to play the game, as well as to have a chapter both on Saturday and on Sunday. There were political reasons between the two factions as well, but ultimately not the major reason for the split, just a large contributor or catalyst. Settling at the Greenbelt Park in Carrollton, the park started with Sir Slaughter as the reigning Monarch, and Sir Angus Og MacDonald as the Regent, and an average attendance of 30 people within the first 2 months. There has been much animosity between Bhurtok and Challain over the years, much of it due to membership swapping. Some of that animosity may have been due to Challain moving its official meeting day from Sunday to Saturday to. Bhurtok has always been a bit heavier on the combat aspect of the game than the Role-Play than Challain, which led many of the younger players who were in the game for the sport rather than the dress-up to leave to join Bhurtok. There has been equal flow the other direction as well, seeking the roleplay aspect of the game rather than pure combat. The park was also a heavy influence in the Principality of the Borderlands joining HFS after the Borderlands decided to leave Amtgard. Around a year after the principality left Amtgard they joined HFS as the Kingdom of Kalladen after a meeting with several members of Bhurtok. The park has fluctuated heavily in membership over the years, sometimes ranging as high as 40 members regular, to as low as 10. The park has had some very high profile and some very controversial players. Populace Regular Players *Aidan *Blake P. Morley *Brett *Corvax *Gabriel P. Morley *Jinken *Kahzee *Lily Facewrecker *Metal *Nezzerin *Tori *Ziggy Sai Yuk Contacts and Directions *Emperor Squire Caesar Brett P. Morley This HFS chapter uses Gussie Field Park at Farmer's Branch City Hall in Farmer's Branch Texas, Saturdays 1pm to dark. This kingdom is inactive due to low activity. Belted Circle Knights *Dame Anna de Bradfield - Knighted June 1998 for Arts & Sciences *Sir Gabriel P. Morley - Knighted September 1998 for Combat *Sir Angus Og MacDonald - Knighted 1999 for Service *Dame Metal - Knighted 1999 for Arts & Sciences *Dame Thuvia - Knighted 2000 for Service *Sir Gabriel P. Morley - Knighted 2000 for Service at CRW III. *Sir Nick Du'Mas - Knighted 2000 for Service at CRW III. *Sir Richard Silverthorne - Knighted 2000 for Combat *Sir Richard Silverthorne - Knighted 2002 for Service *Sir Richard Silverthorne - Knighted 2004 for Arts & Sciences *Sir Owen Woodruff - Knighted 2005 *Dame Firiel - Knighted for Service, and Arts & Sciences *Sir Jinken - Knighted August 2, 2008 for Combat *Sir Brett - Knighted June 2008 for Combat at CRW XII Location & Meeting Times Bhurtok is located in Farmer's Branch Texas at the Farmer's Branch City Hall Park, Gussie Field. 13000 Wm Dodson Pkwy, Farmers Branch, TX 75234 The chapter meets every saturday around 1 o`clock under the pavillion or in the forest behind City Hall. Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas